Usuario discusión:Maiz12
bueno esta es mi discucion y quiero que pongais muchos mensajes lo que quieran ser mis amigos pues yo los aceoptare y les dare unos regalitos de spriter pero una cosa tan solo quiero amigos que de verdad quieran ser mis amigos *bye * la creadora de fatalitys 15:09 6 jun 2012 (UTC) El mio aqui estan: Archivo:OC_MM.pngArchivo:OC_1_VS..png Mileena aquí esta: Archivo:Mileena_2.pngArchivo:Mileena_MM.png Mileena VS aqui está: Archivo:Mileena_VS_2.png E aqui Scorpion Archivo:Scorpion.pngArchivo:Scorpion_MM.pngArchivo:Scorpion_VS.pngel vs no me salio bien Tiffin aqui está: Archivo:Tiffin_2.pngArchivo:Tiffin_MM.png Omega aqui esta: Archivo:Omega_Tiranytar_2.png dime como quedo en mi discu Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!,Conversemos,¿Que otra idea tengo en mente? Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif Un Regalito aquí tienes un regalo, no se ni por qué es, pero toma: Archivo:Oshampour.png Cuando llegues a las 210 ediciones, avísame y te daré su evolución Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!,Conversemos,¿Que otra idea tengo en mente?Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif gracias por el deoxys+pachirisu me gussto mucho Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 01:13 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Gracias :D Me encanta, te a salido perfecto, gracias!!!! La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 14:34 15 jun 2012 (UTC) toma Archivo:Pandream.png es pandream una quimera entre pansear, panpour y pansage Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 21:40 15 jun 2012 (UTC)0 Gracias Archivo:Para maiz12.PNG Gracias Poke.Hero.12Poke.Hero.12 22:26 16 jun 2012 (UTC) La Evo De Oshampour, Simiwott: Archivo:Simiwott.png Ojala te guste, si te gusta dimelo en mi discu ^.^ Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!, Conversemos, ¿Que otra idea tengo en mente?Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif :3 Muchas gracias amiga :3 Poke.Hero.12--Poke.Hero.12 16:08 17 jun 2012 (UTC) tiffin art Archivo:Tiffin_Art.png toma :3--SOLo 18:38 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Entrevista Podrias aceptar una entrevista,en el chat.Si quieresthumb|Mira al ROCKITZ¡¡¡ Tenny10 20:01 17 jun 2012 (UTC) El Entrenador Ése Aquí está: Archivo:Para_Maiz.png --Arceus24274 21:39 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Me olvidaste olvidaste a mi personaje en aventuras de unos fakemon D: (El mio es Phantonium) --Arceus24274 01:38 22 jun 2012 (UTC) tu premio tu premio SOL a la mejor nueva usuaria Archivo:Premios_SOL_2012.png ~ SOLo Amigos Muchas Gracias por el Regalo¡¡¡ Ahora te pongo en mis Amigos, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:15 23 jun 2012 (UTC) Mensaje de: pequeño Conectate al chat ahora, please! Aza500 03:53 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Concurso Hola Miaz,este es mi OC para el concurso de Drama total isla pokémon: Archivo:Manuel_sprite.png DogFace 21:06 3 jul 2012 (UTC) OC para tu concurso:Archivo:OC_DAvid.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 21:05 3 jul 2012 (UTC) OC bueno aqui esta el OC su vs y su MM Archivo:Erick_super_nuevo.pngArchivo:Erick_vs_nuevo.pngArchivo:Erick_MM.png leste Aquí Tienes Al nuevo Chris: Archivo:New_Chris.png No tienes para qué agradecerme ^.^ --Arceus24274 00:58 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Yap :D Archivo:Luchbird.pngLe hize las alas mas molongas :3 Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:47 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta : Lo pedis,lo tenes Archivo:Para_mi_amiga_maiz12.PNGArchivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 21:46 5 jul 2012 (UTC) thumb|left ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikaze!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 22:41 5 jul 2012 (UTC)Hola, soy Pepsi. Siento lo de la confusión de la isla. ¡Pensaba que estaba apuntado! Así que, si no es muy tarde, toma mi O.c y mi nombre en el concurso es Peter. Lo siento de nuevo. este es mi oc y este es para tu pueva maiz es tu culpa si no lees esto a tienpo maiz inscribeme rapido y adios http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707231825/fakemon/es/images/2/20/Chico_ninja_RZE.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707013048/fakemon/es/images/c/ce/2198365_640px.JPG me depidio´´´´ Bienvenida productora ejecutiva :3 Hola,te invito a que escribas el capitulo numero 2 de nuestra serie aqui esta el link y recuerda Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 22:19 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Inscripciones torneo universal nombre:Matìz sprites (vs,frontal,mm):Archivo:Popotito.PNGArchivo:Vs matìz.PNGArchivo:Mm.PNG pokemon (solo 1):Archivo:Cara de Hydreigon.png personalidad:Es carismatico,de buen corazòn y siempre trata de ayudar a las personas talento ( enserio habra concurso de talentos):Pokemon de tipo agua,tipo normal y tipo volador firma :Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 19:38 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Aquí está Galeaf: Archivo:Galeaf_2.png le agregue algunos detalles dime como quedo en mi discu ^.^ --Arceus24274 03:38 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Amor conectate al xat :3 Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 00:58 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro que puedes usarlo :) Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:09 22 jul 2012 (UTC) Amigos Hola Maiz, Quieres Ser Mi Wikiamiga? Ponme Un Oshawott PD:Un Regalo: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fakemon/es/images/e/ec/Amorpour2.png Se Llama Amorpour,Despues Cuando Tenga La Evo Te La Doy y Ahora Ya Tienes El Nuevo Trio Mono Amorpour Pandream y El Otro No Me Acuerdo El Nombre XD Firma: Usuario: NahuXD Do you want be my player two? Archivo:Fdfddf.png Y recuerdaArchivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 20:48 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Cuando puedas conectate al chat ♥ Minofu Ya hice los minis Archivo:Minofu_minis.pnghace ya 5 días. Acepta este regalo :) Archivo:Autofbal.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 20:43 3 ago 2012 (UTC) De acuerdo Seremos amigas :) Pero por desgracia no puedo incluir más users en mi serie porque hay demasiados, lo siento :P Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 21:41 3 ago 2012 (UTC) ES DE HERO O MUERTE MAIZ, necesitamos tu ayuda, hero se quiere ir de la wiki y necesitamos tu ayuda, conectate AHORA AL CHAT D: --Arceus24274 (discusión) 18:45 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Sentencia Has sido sentenciada en Spriters Championship. Para ello debes cumplir la sentencia hasta el día 18 de Agosto. Good Luck! Estás Listo para Unirte a Nuestra Locura?? 8D 01:32 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Te extraño mucho Te extraño,ojala que vuelvas u.u All the pretty visitors came and waved their arms and cast the shadow of a snake pit on the wall ♫♪ 15:39 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Entra al chat :3Entra al chat,tengo algo que decirte :3o almenos conectate Dex Oye,usas la platntilla que te hice? Archivo:Toxicroak_la.gifArchivo:Croagunk_mini.gifSoy TennyArchivo:Kadabra_mini.gifDejame un mensaje¡Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif 23:44 7 sep 2012 (UTC) CPL Hola, CPL (la serie en que te inscribiste hace bastante, lo siento por tardar e.eU) empezará así que pronto tendréis que hacer los retos. No hace falta que contestes Archivo:Suicune mini.png Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png ~ 15:20 30 nov 2012 (UTC) :) Hola me gustaria que fueras mi wikiamiga, ademas yo estoy empezando una novela donde vuelven a ser lideres de gimnasio zeo mai y millo pero esta vez los ultimos y te enfrentas a los tres a la vez con un nuevo atuendo, queda un sitio para inscribirse en mi novela te apuntas? --Danger1 (discusión) 10:28 21 dic 2012 (UTC)